An Unexpected Feeling
by MastaToken
Summary: One night can change everything. AmyXOC plus others. Rated M for the usual stuff. First Fanfic lol.


An Unexpected Feeling

- Prologue -

My eyes open to the sun glaring into my eyes. I try to pull the sheets over my face but the light was so strong that it was phasing through the sheets. Sighing for a moment, I take the sheets off my face, sit up in the bed, and put my hand over my eyes so the sun isn't as bright. I look over to my left and I see a pink hedgehog sleeping peacefully next to me. At that point, it hit me…hit me hard. Everything that happened last night starts to flow back into my head like a highlight reel. From us making out like two newlyweds to me letting a load off in her while she moaned in my ear, from what seemed like a dream come true has turned into a nightmare. I, a human…just made love to hedgehog. I took a deep sigh and her eyes opened looking at me. She laid there in place for a moment until she realized what happened and then here eyes diverted away from mine. She sat in the bed as well and continued to stare down at the bed.  
" I…" I begin to say to her as I look at her but she raises her head.

"There's no need to apologize…" she says without giving me the courtesy to look me in the eyes. "….unless you truly didn't mean what you said to me last night."

It came back to me as she finished her sentence. I told her that I loved her last night. It wasn't a lie but it was something that I otherwise would have never said to her. Just by the look in her eyes and how her face turned slightly red after finishing her statement, we were on the same page. She had feelings for me too but it was something she could never express to me either. It's just something that we thought would never work yet we jumped into it without thinking. Her crush rejected her yet again and the love of my life told me that we could only be friends because she would kill herself if we didn't work out. We were fragile emotionally last night and things kind of just happened. Besides, we both said to each other before, "What would the world think about a human and hedgehog being in a relationship?" We'll get laughed at and ridiculed by society, and our friends would distance themselves from us.

"No…I mean yeah, I meant it but…" I said to her without thinking.

She darts her eyes at me and says, "What do you mean, "but"?"

"I do love you…but what are we going to do now?" I said to her.

She sat there for a moment then said, "Look, we might be making a bigger deal out of this then what it really is. Why don't we play it by ear?"

"…I don't think we have much of a choice on that one."

She sighed and said, "You're right…who am I kidding? This isn't going to bold well at all."

I placed my hand on her's and looked at her with a smile. She knew that was a sign of reassurance and what ever happened; I'll be by her side. We simultaneously leaned toward each other and kissed. After a moment, I pull back and tell her, "Everything will be alright, Amanda."

"When will you ever call me Amy?" she said with a smile as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"You know I like "Amanda" better." I said as I rubbed my cheek up and down against her hand.

"I know…I just wish things will work out." Amanda says as she takes a deep breath then lets it out. "Because I really do love you, Rin…a lot."

"I love you too, Amanda." I said with a smile.

We sit there, looking each other in the eyes for a few moments then Amanda glances over at the clock and realizes it's almost 8:30am.  
"SHIT! WE GOTTA GET GOING!" she yells as we both jump out of the bed and quickly throw on work clothes.

Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out a fresh set of clothes and lingerie. I reached into the closet, throws on a plaid blue button up and a pre-pressed pair khaki pant. I sat down in a chair and started to put on my dress socks and shoes when I noticed Amanda buttoning up her top. I couldn't help but notice how great her bust looks in a dress shirt. As I'm just sitting there in a daze, she bends over and my eyes connect with her. I immediately scratch my head in embarrassment and she just giggles. We finish getting dressed, threw on out suit jackets, and started heading towards the door. She stops at the door and reaches into her purse. Pulling out two mint drops, she puts one in my mouth and one in hers. "We don't want to arrive at work with shitty breath, do we?" she said with a smile.  
I simply nodded then said, "We should probably take our own cars."

"No, I'll drive you." She said, "It'll look more suspicious if we both arrived at work at the same time driving our separate cars…not like we have something to hide."

She does have a point. If we both arrived at work at the same time driving out own cars, it'll look fishy as there isn't really a reason for BOTH of us to be late, but if she drove, she can just say I overslept and she went to pick me up. We both walked out of the door, locking it behind me, and ran downstairs. Amanda almost fell down the last flight of stairs but regained her balance to prevent it. The door right before the exit opened up and a girl with blonde hair poked her head out of the door. We stopped and she simply smirked at both of us. "T-this isn't what you think!" Amanda blurts out.

"I'm not saying anything. I knew it was happening before the both of you knew." She said with the smirk still on her face. "And don't worry, I won't tell Rorona. That's your job."

"Thanks." I say to her as we both walk out.

Closing the door behind us, I jog over to the car and hop into the passenger seat of her pink Audi. She put the keys into the ignition and turned the car on. She looks at me and says, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I say as she puts her foot on the pedal and drives off to the job.

When we arrive, we ran into the building and stopped at reception. We flash our ID badges to the blue hair receptionist. "You guys are late. The meeting already started. 5th floor." She says.

"Thanks." Amanda says as I hurry to the elevator. She says something to Amanda but wasn't quite sure what it was but it's none of my business so I shouldn't worry about it. She ran into the elevator with a worried look on her face. I was going to ask her but she shook her head so I took that as a hint to not ask. The elevator reaches the 5th floor and we run to the end of the hall and into the meeting room. In there, 5 guys in business suits sitting in the chairs surrounding the table and our boss, Rorona, looked at the both of us.  
"Well, it's finally nice of you two to join us…" she said giving us a mean glare. We both muttered some silly excuse but she didn't seem to care and gestured towards us to sit down. I sit at the opposite end of the table of the boss with Amanda sitting on my right.  
"Well then, let's get started!" I said as I pulled out a folder of paperwork. 

- End - 

A/N: Kind of just thought of this story out of my sleep one night. Didn't think I would be able to put it to writing so soon but it kind of just flowed out of me LOL. I'm not so sure how people will react to a human eventually dating a hedgehog, let alone it not being SonAmy fanfic but we'll see where it goes. Anyways, I do plan on making some revisions to this at some point, which might possibly before I start writing the first actual chapter (still debating if I want to start at the point where the prologue left off at or go back to the past and fill in back story for the rest of the cast so when things happen, there's an explained reason for it) because I feel the end of the chapter was kind of rushed. Anyways, read and review. Thanks! ^.^!


End file.
